


They All Hurt You

by Daise101



Category: DCU, Miraculous Ladybug, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Spoilers for Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), spoilers for supergirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22153603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daise101/pseuds/Daise101
Summary: Marinette looked at her mother. “Mom you can’t honestly want to help her. Lying is bad.” Marinette knew firsthand on how bad lying is. How it hurts and destroys things and people you had so much trust in. “She hurt you. They all hurt you.” Marinette got caught up in her own feelings soon, “they casted you aside a-and called you names. They should have known you’d never do that.” Tears were welling up in her eyes.I love the Bio! Parents on tumblr and Made a Bio! Mom Lena Luthor.
Kudos: 47





	They All Hurt You

**Author's Note:**

> This contains spoilers for Supergirl and Crisis on Infinite Earths

Agent Danvers walked into Lena’s office despite Marinette protests. Lena turned around from gazing out the window.

“You here to arrest me? or kill because you weren’t successful the first time?” Her voice may have sounded neutral, but Marinette could tell her mother was angry.

“Mom, I tried to stop her but she was persistent.” Said Marinette, with an annoyed tone. What part of leave doesn’t this lady understand?

“You have a daughter?” Agent Danvers exclaimed.

“My family is none of your business.” Lena looked straight at her, “it hasn’t been your business for a while now.”

“Look, there’s an anti-matter wave that’s tearing through the universe and it’s going to destroy earth. I’m working with j'onn to hedge our bets and mount an evacuation, but in order for that to happen we need your help.”

Marinette looked appalled at the woman. Did she just ask for her mother’s help after all she did to her? After all the lying?

“I'm sorry that I lied to you,” she started listing many names of other people who hurt her mother. How could they do that? “But if you could put your feelings aside, we really need your help.”

“Mom you can’t help her. After all they’ve done—” Lena put her hand up, And Marinette quieted.

“Don’t want your apology, Alex. You and your friends have lost my friendship and my trust, I’m not making that mistake again, but if the world is at stake of Course I will help. I’m honestly insulted you think I wouldn’t.” Then her face turned thoughtful, “Then again it’s clear how you think of me.”

Marinette looked at her mother. “Mom you can’t honestly want to help her. Lying is bad.” Marinette knew firsthand on how bad lying is. How it hurts and destroys things and people you had so much trust in. “She hurt you. They all hurt you.” Marinette got caught up in her own feelings soon, “they casted you aside a-and called you names. They should have known you’d never do that.” Tears were welling up in her eyes.

“cream puff,” her mom bent down a bit and put a gentle hand on her daughter's cheek. She looked her in the eyes, “I have to help them. I want to keep you safe. Don’t you want Maman and Papa to be safe as well?” She couldn’t argue with that huh?

Marinette wiped her eyes and collected herself. “Fine. But I’m going to help you.” Lena smiled and nodded. Marinette looked back at Alex, a look of determination in the young fashion designer’s eyes, “what do you need us to do?”


End file.
